


Ingenuità

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Supereroe [2]
Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Missing Scene, Secret Crush
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 17:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Bob non riesce proprio ad accorgersi di quando viene corteggiato.“Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge dei Fandom Deserti: Occhi indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp” .Prompt: 40. “Mi hai fatto l’occhiolino, ti ho visto”.





	Ingenuità

Ingenuità

“Mi hai fatto l’occhiolino. Ti ho visto” disse Mirage. Si passò la mano tra i capelli argentei, facendoli volteggiare come un’onda dietro il suo capo.

“N-no. Certo che no” balbettò Bob, sgranando gli occhi.

Mirage piegò le labbra in un sorriso.

“Forse allora avresti dovuto farlo. Eri famoso per farlo ai tempi d’oro. Se ritorni un grande supereroe acclamato dalle folle dovrai allenarti di nuovo a farlo… alle tue ammiratrici” disse con voce seducente.

Bob si massaggiò il mento squadrato.

< _Nah_, ad Helen non piaceva così tanto. O forse era solo gelosa, non ricorda. Probabilmente entrambe le cose > rifletté.

[101].


End file.
